


Perfume

by enkelimagnus



Series: WosFemslash2018 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Misunderstanding, Perfume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Maia doesn't know why everyone is staring at her like she smells funky.





	Perfume

The fact that the enormous plates of lo mein from the jade Wolf never seemed to get cold always baffled Maia. She’d been picking mouthfuls from it for the last few hours, and it was always delicious hot. She’d stopped questioning it months ago, but the wonder was still there.

The Marine Ecology textbook had been open on the same page for a while. The essay was killing her, but she needed to type it up and send it in. She needed her grade for the degree. She just wanted to go home. Or take a shift at work and help out.

Wolves had been acting strange around her all day, as well. They stared at her. She’d gotten a bit used to it recently. Clary smelled like shadowhunter, and since they were together, slept together and had sex, her scent transferred.

But today was worse, somehow. They all stared at her and raised eyebrows, and Maia didn’t really understand why. Had she done something? She wasn’t bleeding, she didn’t have anyone’s blood on her, she hadn’t eaten something smelly. It just didn’t make sense.

Clary had left before her, woken up at dawn by a phone call from the Institute, and Maia had fallen back asleep after kissing her goodbye, not hearing her alarm. She’d been in a hurry that morning, but she’d still showered quickly, to rinse the sleep smell off, and get herself awake. Jumping around trying to put her socks on, a half eaten piece of bread in her mouth, she’d managed to get ready in record time.

She couldn’t see why they would be staring at her like that.

She picked at the lomein again, munching happily on a big bite. She didn’t want to do that essay. She had a week left anyway. Maybe she could just give up and go back to bed.

Procrastination was bringing questions to her mind. Were werewolves kinda part dog? Did they have dog instincts? Was it why she wanted to go nap on her couch? Maybe she was part dog now. She’d told Simon about the chocolate thing, but she didn’t remember if it was a joke or reality.

Clary was more fruit than chocolate anyway. They only had vanilla and strawberry in their freezer. Maybe she could go home and grab icecream once she finished her lo mein. She closed her eyes. Yes. Strawberry ice cream. 

Strawberry ice cream, a pillow to cuddle with since her girlfriend was at work and the couch. She’d grab Clary’s pillow because it smelled like her, and like her perfume. She did have work tonight. She should set the alarm before napping. She didn’t want a redo of the morning.

Luke walked into the Jade Wolf and Maia smiled at him.

“Hey, papa wolf, what’s up?”

Luke stared at her the way all the wolves had stared before. The wolves and Simon, that she’d seen before walking into the restaurant. He’d walked out of his “home” - that he really needed to move out of some day -, looking a bit hungover, and had stared weirdly at her. Maybe he was just trashed from going out with fellow vamps last night.

The alpha was still staring at her though.

“Tell me, Luke, are we part dog?” Maia asked, obviously teasing but still slightly curious. She was just bored out of her mind, and she needed anything to get her out of this.

“What - no, I don’t think so.” Luke sounded a bit distracted and Maia still didn’t understand why. This was getting frustrating.

“Okay,” she huffed, rolling her eyes and closing her laptop. At least now she could have an excuse not to continue her work. Yes. That was always a plus. “You got to tell me, do I have something on my face? Do I smell funky? Everyone has been acting weird.”

Luke cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed about this situation. As if he had to give her some kind of sex talk. Awkward, indeed.

“Listen, Maia…” He started, and she could feel something was coming. She didn’t want to know anymore. She could just abort right now. Thank God the Jade Wolf was currently empty except for them.

“It’s fine, I was just… you don’t have to…”

“You smell a lot like Clary. You either… did something, or you put on her perfume instead of yours.”

Oh. Oh. Okay, it explained a lot suddenly. Everyone could smell Clary way more than usual, and it often meant the… smell transfer was recent.

Luke cleared his throat again and looked away. “It’s fine, it’s just… You smell very strongly of Clary, and it’s strange. It’s fine, you can do whatever you want and I’m not going to tell you to go shower or avoid that.” His voice trailed off before he spoke again. “Do what you want with your sexual life, you know…”

Maia had an embarrassed chuckle, finding her necklace way more interesting than before, suddenly. She could understand. Very much so. It was like Luke smelled faintly of Maryse Lightwood. She didn’t have anything against Maryse, but the image of her mentor having sex with anyone wasn’t one she wanted to have.

“So. Just. You should know. Why everyone is acting strange.” He shifted and nodded. “No worries. Nothing bad.”

“I did shower though. And… we didn’t…” Maia reddened in embarrassment and Luke cleared his throat again. This might have been the most awkward discussion of their life.

“Ah.” Was all that Luke replied and they both looked at each other in complete silence, mind running to find a reason why she was smelling so much like Clary. There was no way she was pregnant, they were both women.

“I have no idea. You smell like her perfume though.” Luke pointed out and everything clicked into place.

Of course. In her hurry to get dressed that morning, she’d grabbed the wrong bottle of perfume and put that one on. And she was wearing Clary’s hoodie. Right. Made sense. At the explanation, Luke looked visibly relieved. Maybe the entire pregnancy thing might have crossed his mind. It was common after all, that werewolf women started smelling like their partner when they were pregnant with their child.

Maia should be more careful. Or put on her alarm in the morning. Or both. They ended up laughing it out. It would be a story for later, how the New York pack thought she was either freshly out of bed or pregnant.

And it’s a story she told Clary the second the redhead walked back into their apartment, before Maia was going to leave for her shift. Clary laughed as well. She did stop after a second, hesitating.

“I…” Clary started and stopped, thinking her words through, in a way that made Maia slightly wary. “I wouldn’t mind having children with you, you know?” She whispered.

Maia ended up having to leave for work in a hurry. Again.


End file.
